


Titles are stupid so I'm calling this stupid title

by BalloonBalls



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonBalls/pseuds/BalloonBalls
Summary: Okay so let's take a shot at the human AU shall we? This is kinda like an aftermath thing I guess I don't know what to call it. Basically I just wanted to write some fluff and stuff so here you go. Actually it just ended up being fluff and a lot of angst but whatever I write these on a whim.





	

Waking up to the fresh smell of coffee is always the highlight of Leo morning. For the past six months, after work he'd rush on over to Des' house to spend 'quality couple time' together, and then end up sleeping in that large familiar bed of Des' that always had the warmest feeling to it. The blankets were always so soft against his skin, and the bed itself felt like a large box of feathers he just flopped onto. Des, however, disagreed with that. He said his bed felt like a regular bed but with dirty sheets stained with God-knows-what on it. 

But it's not the sheets alone that make it so comfortable, it's who's swindled up inside of them that Leo can't get enough of. It's the fact that it's Des' blankets on Des' bed in Des' home, and that's what makes them so soft and comfortable. Not only that though, this home feels way more homey than Leo's actual home. Leo's home just feels...barren and empty compared to this comfortable and warm feeling in Des' house. Maybe it's because in Leo's home Des isn't always that, and that's a lonely thought to think of. 

It's gets difficult being with Des though sometimes, he always has suitors calling him wherever he goes and sometimes even on his phone! How do they even get his number anyway? Is it plastered on a fucking bulletin board somewhere that Leo didn't know about? Well, however they got it it's done with now and they never leave Des alone. Whenever they go on dates Leo always tries to step in, keyword tries, but Des says he can handle it on his own then gets mad whenever Leo forces his way in! He just wants to help, why can't Des see that?

That's not to say Leo doesn't love Des though, not at all. Dear Lord Leo adores that man, he really can't blame the suitors for trying. However, all those suitors still do irritate him nonetheless. He wouldn't give up Des for the world though, but sometimes it feels like Des wouldn't do the same. Leo knows Des loves him for sure, but all those suitors have so many better qualities. Leo is just...pretty average. Sure he had a nice frame, sure his personality was of a decent-ish human being, sure he had a nice face, sure he had a good amount of money in the bank, but so does everyone else in this little town. What made Leo stand out so much to grab Des' attention, and to hold it too? 

Leo does feel bad for Des though, for having to always comfort him. He ends up thinking himself into believing that Des is just going to up and leave him because he's not perfect enough for someone like Des, so Des has to sit there and comfort him for hours on end. Des shouldn't have to sit through that, shouldn't have to deal with Leo and his stupid insecurities. Des needs a man, not a crybaby. But Des still stays, and that's one of the mysterious that Leo will never solve. 

"Good morning Leo." Des said, sitting down on his side of the bed with two coffee mugs in his hands. "I made your coffee," Leo sat up as Des spoke. "Mmm, thanks." Leo mumbled, keeping the blankets at his waist and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Did you sleep well?" Des asked, handing Leo the mug and Leo took it in his hands. "Mhm." Leo mumbled, taking a sip of the coffee that always tasted so bittersweet. Des was always really good at making coffees, he did own a coffee shop after all. But something about Des' cup of coffee in the morning, right when he woke up was always the best type of coffee he ever drank. 

"Did you have nice dreams?" Des asked, taking a sip of his own coffee. "What?" Leo asked, putting his coffee down on the nightstand, "Oh, dreams? Yeah, it was fine." Des frowned a bit and put his coffee on his nightstand as well. "You want to tell me what you dreamed about before you came over last night?" Des asked, giving Leo a concerned look. "I just needed some warmth last night, it was cold you know. I mean it's winter, of course I'd be cold. Besides I like to cuddle whenever I get the chance to." Leo said, laying his head in Des' lap. 

"I didn't know you cried when it gets cold." Des said, running his hand through Leo's soft, tussled hair. Leo went quiet for a minute, he thought maybe Des wouldn't ask, or maybe didn't hear. "Ehh, the cold air hurts my eyes." Leo closed his eyes. "Leo, you know I'm worried. I hate when you get nightmares, they worry me." Des murmured. "I just...they're so stupid and they shouldn't even bother me, they shouldn't even be happening! It's so stupid." Leo sighed, opening his eyes to look up at Des.

Des was worried, he could see it. It made him happy that he worried, sure, but he didn't want Des to think he was petty in his problems. He didn't want Des to worry either, even though it's a sweet gesture. Leo knew that just coming over to Des' house almost every night to share his bed and steal his coffee was selfish enough but then expecting comfort as he cried in Des' bed, clinging to Des' body like a piece of duck-tape. That's one of the most selfish things anyone could ever do. 

"It's not stupid if it's upsetting you Leo." Des cooed, but Leo stayed silent. "I'm only worried because I love you." Des continued, stroking Leo's cheek softly with his thumb. Leo's heart jumped a little bit from the fact he said that, damn Des and his sweet words. "I know, and I'm happy you care. I just don't wanna annoy you too much, you know?" Leo muttered, hiding his face in Des' shirt. "Leo, nothing you could ever say or do would annoy me unless it was something silly, like repeatedly knocking my papers off my desk or something." Des smiled, placing his hand on Leo's arm. 

"Mean it?" Leo asked, looking up at Des. "Always." Des reassured, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Leo's lips. "Thank you." Leo smiled, sitting up again. "If you need time to tell me, then take your time. You can tell me over dinner tonight." Des smiled more, and Leo gave him a puzzled look. "Dinner?" Leo asked, but then smiled, "Is this your attempt at being charming when asking me out to dinner tonight?" Des panicked, his cheeks growing red. "Maybe." Des said quickly and Leo laughed. "Yeah, let's go to dinner." Leo said in between small giggles and chuckles. 

"Meet me at the coffee shop after work and we can go straight there." Des said in an 'assertive' tone which only made him cuter to Leo. "Okay, I'll see you there." Leo said, sliding out of Des' bed. "You're getting dressed? What about your coffee?" Des asked, giving him a panicked look. Honestly, Des couldn't care less about wasted coffee because he would drink it, but that's not what's bothering him. What's bothering him is that he always loves it when Leo and him sit together in Des' bed and just chit chat while drinking their coffee together like a married couple. "Oh right, I forgot about that. I'll just drink it on the way to work." Leo quickly spoke, rummaging through the little drawer Des has for Leo. 

Leo always came over to Des, at least three times a week. Des didn't mind, he loved having Leo over to sleep with in the nights when it got cold or to talk with in the morning. But with that amount of time spent at his house he also ended up somehow 'leaving' some of his clothes in a little drawer that just so happens to have none of Des' clothes in. Des even got him his own little toothbrush in the bathroom for Leo to use. He wanted Leo to feel at home here, so he did the best he could. 

"Oh okay, I'll start setting up the coffee shop to start opening." Des said, sliding out of his bed. See Des and Leo worked out a schedule since Des' shop opened an hour before Leo's shift started. So Leo was always out the house by the time Des opened up shop so there'd be no...distractions during their version of rush hour. "Okay." Leo said, fumbling around in his airy t-shirt he was trying to put on. Des giggled a little, "Do you need some help?" Leo turned his attention to Des, which prompted Des to start busting into laughter. "You know I have a hard time when I rush! Stop laughing, it's not my fault the shirt sleeve hole is almost as big as the head hole!" Leo grumbled. 

Des walked over to him and placed his hands on the soft cloth of the t-shirt. It was a light grey color, a very plain t-shirt but it was cute on Leo. Des raised the shirt a little bit to get Leo's head out of the arm hole and moved it over to the left. "Honestly Leo, only you." Des giggled, causing Leo to blush. "I feel like a five year old." Leo grumbled as Des pulled down the shirt once again to get Leo's head through the hole. "Well I am old enough to be a father." Des giggled. "Not old enough to be my dad though." Leo said before planting a kiss on Des' cheek. "Well you do need to do some growing, just like a child." Des smiled.

"It is not my fault that you are a walking tree!" Leo grumbled, crossing his arms. "Okay okay you win." Des smiled, wrapping his long arms around Leo and pulling him into a hug. "Des you know I gotta go, you need to open up shop." Leo murmured into his shirt. "I know." Des said sadly, kissing the top of Leo's locks. "Des?" Leo asked, looking up at him. Or at least he was trying to. "Are you okay?" Leo asked. "I love you Leo, don't worry about anything, okay? I'm not going anywhere." Des said, leaving his face buried into the smaller man's locks. "...I know." Leo muttered, snuggling his face back into Des' shirt again. 

___________  
The day had been unbearably long for Des. He was getting orders wrong, he was spilling drinks and tripping over. It was terrible, but he just couldn't get his head out of the clouds. He wanted to see Leo again, he was worried about him. Ever since they started dating Leo had gotten horrible nightmares. He had never got them when they were fake dating but now that they're actually dating he's always at Des' house an emotional wreck. It's not like Des didn't want to help him, but he didn't know how. Des would always ask what the dreams were about but all he would say was 'My heart knows you won't hurt me but my brain likes to second guess which makes my heart second guess.' 

it really worried Des, he wanted to help Leo more than anything but Leo would never let him. He would just apologize for staying at his place and promising he'd make it up to Des one day but Des didn't mind at all. He loved Leo and wanted what was best for him, but Leo would never let him help. "Des, wake up. Someone's here to see you." A fellow employee said, nudging Des' arm. "Huh?" Des asked, poking his head up. He smiled, looking at the clock that was plastered above the door. Leo should be here any moment now, Des knew Leo would probably be annoyed with the French tourists but Des loved hearing him complain about it. 

Leo was really cute whenever he would shout about tourists, he'd get so passionate in it and it's so cute to Des. Leo is just so cute, he's like- "Uhm, excuse me?" Des looked down from his gaze only to see a petite young man standing in front of Des with a face as red as a tomato and chocolates in his hand. "Oh, good evening." Des smiled at him, damn another suitor. "Hi, uhm, may I speak with you for a moment?" the man asked, it looked like his hands were shaking. "Yes of course." Des said, stepping out from the inside of the counter and to the other side. At least this one doesn't seem...determined. 

"Right okay uhm, so, your name is Des isn't it?" the young man asked, unable to look Des in the eyes. "Yes, it is. What is this about?" Des asked, even though he already knew it's best to humor them. "Uhm, Des, I wanted to, uhm, ask you out on a date." The young man said, handing Des the chocolates. "Oh, uhm, that's very sweet of you but I'm not really able to...-" The young man's eyes started to water and he took Des' hands in his very tightly. "But please! At least give me a chance! I'm sure I can make you fall in love with me! Just give me a chance!" Well, Des was wrong.

The young man kept moving closer and closer to Des, their chests touching and hands interlocked. He was a lot shorter than Des so he had to look up at him to talk to him, but Des still felt very...uncomfortable. "Uhm thank you for your offer but no." Des looked around, people were staring at them and some talking while staring. But the sight that scared him the most is Leo walking towards the door. "U-Uhm sir I think you should leave-" "Let me prove to you you'll love me! Watch!" And so the young man stood up on his tip toes and planted a very forceful kiss on Des' lips. Well that never happened before.

And in the distance of his ears he could hear the faint noise of the bell jingling when the door opens. It was over, done for, Leo saw and Leo would leave and Des' life is over. Suddenly, the young man was suddenly pulled away from him. Leo usually knew how to keep self control, he could calmly breathe and talk nicely with Des and keep his hands off the suitors. But none of them had ever kissed him, and that's where Leo drew the line. "Excuse me, I don't think you want to do that sir." Leo's grip on the young man's collar was tense, very tense. 

"If you don't mind, please leave the shop before I have to force you to leave." Leo let go of the young man who jumped back. "What? I'll call the p-police!" The young man shouted. "And I'll tell them you sexually harassed my lover, now get out." Leo said and the young man glanced at Des before hastily walking out of the coffee shop. Des took a deep breath and turned to one of his co-workers. "I'm going upstairs, please cover for me for the last hour. You can leave when it's time, I'll close up." Des said, and the lady nodded quickly. 

"Des?" Leo asked as Des turned around and went to the door that lead to his home. "Des!" Leo shouted, running after Des. It was over, it was all over, Leo hated him. Leo would think he cheated and it's all over. Leo's gonna leave him and he'll be all alone, but he doesn't want to be alone. "Des!" Leo shouted behind him, almost running after him. Des was about to cry, he wanted to cry but if he cried Leo would see and that would just make Leo hate him more. Leo grabbed at Des' long arm and held him still. "Calm the fuck down! Des!" Leo shouted.

"I didn't mean to Leo, I'm really sorry, I didn't want that to happen. I didn't mean for this to happen." Des held his other hand over his eyes, tears welling up in his eyes. "Des..." Leo let go of Des' hand and wrapped his arms around Des' waist, pulling him into a warm embrace from behind. "Des, calm down. Please, just breathe. I'm mad, yeah, but not at you. I know you didn't mean to, I know you didn't want to and it's okay. Well it's not okay but I mean I know what you mean. It's okay Des." Leo snuggled his face into Des' back and closed his eyes. 

"I love you Des, that won't change. Some stupid fucking guy kissing you won't...won't break us up. It's okay Des, I love you. Look at me?" Leo said, letting go of Des. Des turned around very quickly and wraps his arms around Leo, holding him into a tight embrace. "Leo...I'm sorry...I wanted to take you out to eat and I wanted to have a nice date with you and I wanted to have a good night with you. I just want to treat you right but I know I'll never be able to do alright because I can't calm you or-" Leo grabbed Des' cheeks, cutting him off with a kiss. 

"Des, hey, it's okay. Don't beat yourself up over this, it's okay." Leo snuggled his head into Des' chest, holding him so close. "Leo? Can we still have our date?" Des asked, running his left hand through Leo's hair. Leo smiled then spoke, "I didn't know we planned to cancel it in the first place." Des smiled and kissed the top of Leo's head. "Well, let's go get changed then. I'm tired of wearing an apron around." Des said, and Leo chuckled. "I think you look nice in an apron." Leo joked and Des' face went a light pink. "Thanks?" Des asked. "You're welcome." 

\-----------  
hahahhaha no smut this time (: I actually really dislike writing smut, but whatever sometimes ya just do whatever. ANYWHO yeah I've been gone forever but hey i'm back with oneshots. Fun. But hey yeah this is fun and I hope you enjoyed my supposed-to-be-fluff-but-turned-into-angst oneshot.


End file.
